Troubles Unknown
by Lendel
Summary: This is a story taking place after the Mage Storms trilogy. There is an unknown danger in Valdemar. Vanyel and Tylendel have been brought to Talia's time. New Gifts have been popping up.
1. Default Chapter

PROLOGUE  
  
There was a blinding flash of light. The ground disappeared from beneath his feet. Immense pain followed several lightening flashes.the hope that he had succeeded, that Valdemar would be safe. A brief hope that Yfandes had not suffered, that Stefan was safe, that Laerth was dead.then nothing.  
  
CHAPTER ONE  
  
Talia sighed as she left another pointless council meeting. They had achieved nothing. There was obviously something coming, something that no one had the slightest clue about. It must be very bad though, if the non- Gifted could sense it. She could not understand how the Allies could have done so good to survive the Mage Storms, but could not seem to agree on any course of action for whatever was coming. All they could do was shout pointless things at each other.  
  
She approached Companion's Field. Which was, in reality, much more than a mere field. It was several acres of lush green grass, with several groves, and trees, and also a river going through it. At the center of the Field was the Tower, which held the Death Bell. This bell, though it had no clapper, tolled each time a Herald died. And every time the Bell tolled, the Heralds knew who had been killed, and sometimes how.  
  
The Field also housed all of the Companions in residence. The Companions, though they appeared to be white horses, were so much more. In truth, they were reborn Heralds. They were every bit as intelligent as their Heralds, most likely even more so. They were spirit beings, very magical. They were white because of their constant use of node magic. They appear to be white horses with silver hooves and silver mains and tails. They always have deep blue eyes, that when you look into them, you can see the intelligence there.  
  
Talia was headed toward one particular Companion. He was waiting for her by the river. She smiled when she saw him. He always made her feel better no matter how great her troubles were. He gently nuzzled her when she got close enough. She hugged him. : How do you always manage to make me feel better, without even saying anything to me? : She asked him silently.  
  
She had discovered not too long ago, that due to whatever was coming, she could now mindspeak, and not just to Rolan either. She could 'speak anyone with the ability. She had always wanted to be able to 'speak her Companion like the others could. Though their bond was very deep. She was happy to have the ability now, but she couldn't help wonder what the cause and the reason for its sudden appearance.  
  
Rolan nuzzled her again. : I don't know. Though I'm glad I could help. How goes Council? : Talia sighed again. : Not good. We are not accomplishing anything.it's straining even my patience. They just sit and yell at each other. After the Mage Storms, you'd think they could at least work together.: Rolan sighed as well. : Some of them can't sense anything out of the ordinary, or they don't want to believe what their senses tell them.: He broke off suddenly as there was a blinding white light near the Tower. He went stone still, head craned toward the light.  
  
"What is it?" Talia asked him worriedly, she could feel his concern. When he didn't answer, she began to worry even more. A few minutes later, a rider clad all in white, came from the light. He was riding a Companion. The light disappeared, and the Companion collapsed. The rider was nearly unconscious. Talia mounted Rolan, and they quickly approached them. Talia dismounted immediately and went to the rider's side. He was obviously a Herald; he was dressed in all white. White tunic, white breeches, white boots, even a white cloak. Though the Whites were covered with blood and soot, they were still whites. The man himself had dark hair, streaked with silver. He was incredibly handsome, but also incredibly pale. His silver eyes seemed to look through her, rather than at her. She put her hands on his shoulders, "Can you hear me?" She asked him.  
  
  
  
* *  
  
  
  
Vanyel looked around. The last thing he remembered had been calling Final Strike. He had wished for Valdemar to be safe, for Yfandes to have not suffered, for Laerth to be dead.and for Stefan to be safe.Oh, gods Stef.  
  
He looked up into the face of a woman. She was a Herald by her all white uniform. She had shoulder-length copper curls, and brown eyes. She was looking at him in concern. "Can you hear me?" She asked him. He started to nod, but thought better at the pounding in his head. "Yes." He croaked. He knew he shouldn't try to talk.gods he hurt all over.the woman checked him over, like a Healer would. He let her, too exhausted to move. She introduced herself as Queen's Own Herald Talia. He started at that. Randi was King.and Shavri was King's Own. He was not sure if he could trust this Herald, she appeared to be taking good care of him.but was she lying about who she was? And if so, why?  
  
When she asked for his name he looked at her. Should he giver her his real name? He was not sure he trusted her.though he certainly wanted to. That she was a Herald and there were no such things as evil Heralds, decided him. "I am Herald-Mage Vanyel Ashkevron. " She gave him a strange, disbelieving look. "What? What's wrong? And where am I?" He asked her.  
  
* *  
  
"I am Herald-Mage Vanyel Ashkevron." Talia stared at him. She was supposed to believe that this was the legendary Vanyel? The last and possibly greatest Herald-Mage to live? Vanyel had lived over five hundred years ago. Whatever happened to him had probably driven him mad, because he was not even giving her the correct information.  
  
Suddenly Rolan nearly knocked her over by nudging her very hard. : He's not lying. He really is Herald Vanyel. : He sounded as shocked as Talia felt. She knew that it was impossible for him to lie mind to mind.but this was even more impossible. She quickly covered her shock in order to answer him. "You are in Valdemar, in Companions Field. Near the Tower." She decided to ask a question of her own. "What happened? How did you get here?"  
  
Vanyel looked exhausted, and in much pain. Talia was worried about him, he looked like he had lost everything, like someone that had seen his own death, and not expected to survive it. Little did she know that that was exactly what had happened.  
  
He looked at her, not really seeing her. "We had gone to face Laerth.it was just like the dream. The army of darkness was marching on Valdemar." He paused, as if lost in memories. "They were coming through a pass that had been carved by pure magic.blood magic.I knew I had to stop them.but it was just like the dream.the dream in which I had seen my death. I sent Stefan and Yfandes away.I wanted them to be safe.Yfandes left Stef with the guards.and she came back to me.I called Final Strike.'Fandes and I, we didn't expect to live, no mage ever lives after calling Final Strike.There was a blinding flash of light, like a Gate." He winced. "Then we ended up here." He suddenly looked around again. : 'Fandes? : He asked worriedly, seeing her collapsed near him.  
  
He was relieved to see her raise her head a bit. : I'm here, love. : She told him weakly. He tried to reach out to her, but was too weak to even do that. : Tell her to call a Healer, love. She's in shock from finding out who you are. : Vanyel coughed and looked at Talia, "'Fandes says for you to call a Healer." He trailed off.  
  
Talia started. Of course, how could she have been so stupid? She called for any Healers that were even remotely close to come as quick as they could. She then turned back to Vanyel. "If you really are Vanyel, and Rolan says you are, then you have come over five hundred years into the future. This is the year 1376, and Selenay is the Queen." She trailed off, waiting for his reaction.  
  
Vanyel stared at her in shock. Five hundred years? It was impossible. : Is it true? : He asked Yfandes. Yfandes nodded. : It appears so love. Though how and why we're here I don't know. : 


	2. Chapter 2

1 CHAPTER TWO  
  
Talia watched Vanyel silently. Maybe he was here to help with.whatever was coming. She knew something was wrong. This was the real Vanyel, not the spirit that resided in the Forest of Sorrows. She was about to speak again, when several Healers came out and took Vanyel away to the House of Healing. She decided she had better go see Selenay, rather than go try to help the Healers.  
  
She quickly traversed the halls of the Palace. She didn't even pause outside Selenay's door. The guards nodded to her and held open the door for her. Selenay was sitting at her desk. She was dressed as any other Herald; only she wore a long skirt with the thigh-length tunic instead of breeches. There was also a circlet on her golden blonde hair. That was the only thing that gave away her rank as Queen of the Kingdom of Valdemar.  
  
Selenay looked up as Talia entered. She frowned immediately, "Is something wrong?" She asked worriedly. Talia approached the desk, "I'm not sure if it's wrong exactly." She quickly explained Vanyel's appearance, and what he had told her. "And we know that something is coming.we just don't know what it is.and maybe Vanyel is here to help with it. And if that's so, then it's worse than we thought if he had to be brought over five hundred years into the future." Selenay nodded in thought. "I must call an emergency Council session then. This is important. I'll need you to repeat what you told me to them." Talia nodded and sighed at the thought of another endless Council Session.  
  
  
  
* *  
  
Vanyel woke sometime later. He felt a little better, though he had the worst headache he had ever had, and he felt like death warmed over. He was alone. He sat up. : 'Fandes? : He called. He got a reply instantly. : I am here, love. How are you? :  
  
He sighed. : Not good. : He explained how he was feeling. : How are you doing? : Yfandes sighed. : Sore, tired, worried. I have no idea what is going on here.: Vanyel sighed again worriedly. It must be something very bad if even the Companions didn't know what was going on.  
  
Suddenly there was a quiet knock on the door. "Come in." Vanyel called, thinking that it was the Healers come to check on him. What he saw nearly put him into shock. A man with dark blonde curls, and brown eyes stepped in. He was very handsome. He was also very familiar.Vanyel stared at him. "'Lendel?" He asked in shock.  
  
Tylendel stopped and looked at him in shock. This was definitely not the Vanyel he remembered.He was older. There was silver in his hair, and a pain in his eyes that spoke depths that no words could. But when those silver eyes looked at him, he knew it really was Vanyel. He still Felt like Vanyel too, there was no mistaking that feeling. "Is it really you Vanyel-Ashke?" He asked quietly. Vanyel nodded slowly."I can't believe it's you." He began to cry silently, and threw his arms around Tylendel.  
  
Tylendel hugged him back tightly. It was definitely Vanyel, but something was very different.there was a Power in him that he'd never seen before. "Van? How did you get here? What's the last thing you remember?." He knew that if Vanyel answered that, he'd have to answer the same questions. He didn't want to tell him that the last thing he remembered was throwing himself off the Tower.Gods, it still hurt, the loss of Staven.the loss of Gala.  
  
Vanyel looked at him soberly, and told him the same things he told Talia. "But you." He couldn't finish the sentence. Because Tylendel had died all those years ago.then his body had disappeared. "How did you get here? What's the last thing you remember?" He asked quietly. : 'Fandes? Is Gala here too? He feels different.more empty.and he's not wearing Whites.:  
  
Tylendel shook his head. "I don't know how I got here.the last thing I remember before waking up here was the Tower.I'm so sorry, ashke, so sorry." He began to cry brokenly. "It just hurt so much losing Staven.and Gala.I just wanted to stop feeling the pain.but it won't go away."  
  
Vanyel hugged him tightly again. : Oh, gods, it really did happen.the Attack on the Leshara.'Lendel's repudiation.his death.and I can't do anything about it.: Yfandes spoke quietly. : It did happen, love.and he hasn't Healed from it.he may never heal. I'm so sorry.: She stopped, for once at a loss for words.  
  
Vanyel just held Tylendel for a while, and let him cry. It was so strange to see him. He suddenly had an alarming thought. : 'Fandes? If 'Lendel is here.how was he reborn as Stef? : He felt her shock. : I.I don't know, love.I'll try to find out what I can. :  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
Talia sighed again. They had done no more than argue in Council again. Though Vanyel's appearance had certainly convinced them of the situation's importance. They now wanted to talk to him personally. It had taken all of her patience and Selenay's combined to convince them that Vanyel was not in any shape to be given the third degree by them. She was headed toward Healers to check on him. He was in the best hands possible, but her training in Healing insisted she at least check. She stopped outside the door and raised her hand to knock. : I wouldn't. : Came Rolan's voice in her mind. She started, still not used to being able to 'speak him. : Why? : She asked him, as she lowered her hand, and waited for his response. : Because it is best to not disturb them right now. :  
  
She sighed, she would have to directly ask him a question if she wanted an answer, and even then usually the answer raised more questions than answers. : Who is them? : She asked. Rolan sounded hesitant as he answered. : Them is Vanyel and Tylendel.his Lifebond. : She just stood there for a minute. : But wasn't Tylendel repudiated? And.didn't he.suicide? : She asked. Rolan gave his assent. She was very confused now, and it was likely that she wouldn't get any answers either. She sighed. : I guess I'll come see you then. : She told him. Rolan snickered. : You sound like it is a bad thing to come and see me, love. I know you were hoping to see Vanyel, but there will be plenty of time for that. :  
  
Talia sighed and headed out to see Rolan, no matter how much he teased her, she had no doubt that he knew how much she cared for him and needed him. As she approached the fence that surrounded Companion's Field, she saw that Rolan had come to meet her. She smiled. No matter how low her mood was, just seeing him always managed to lift her spirits. She jumped the fence and hugged him. : Let's just go for a walk, love. : She suggested, and he agreed. It was nice to just walk with him and not think about anything.  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
Selenay took a deep breath. It seemed like things just got more difficult everyday. They survived one crisis only to be thrown into another. Only this time they had no clue what was going on. She knew that Vanyel Ashkevron had been brought to this time.as had Tylendel Frelennye; they were lifebonded, and great Herald-Mages. Vanyel was the greatest Herald- Mage there had been, if legends were to be believed.  
  
She'd asked Caryo if she knew anything about whatever was happening or going to happen. Caryo had denied any knowledge, but that wasn't unusual. If she did know, she probably wouldn't say until Selenay had exhausted all of her own resources. That was just how Companions worked. And most Heralds would not ask their Companions for help unless they absolutely had to. Selenay was no exception.  
  
She stepped in front of the mirror to make sure she was presentable. She was wearing almost the same thing as every other Herald except that she wore a long skirt with the thigh length tunic instead of breeches. They were, of course, white. After all the law of Valdemar stated that the monarch must also be a Herald. She also wore a thin circlet of gold on her golden blonde hair. This was the only sign of her rank that she wore. Her blue eyes, she had been told, were sometimes as startling as those of a Companion. She sighed. It looked like she was as presentable as she was going to get. She took a deep breath again and stepped out the door of her office and headed toward the House of Healing.  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
Tylendel finally regained control and pulled away to look at Vanyel. "I'm sorry." He started, but Vanyel interrupted, "No, don't be.you have every reason to be upset." He trailed off and looked at Tylendel. He looked so different. Older, maybe more mature, definitely like he'd been through Hell, which he most definitely had. It was so good to see 'Lendel, but Van was so confused. The last thing he remembered had been sending Stef away.then calling Final Strike on Laerth.  
  
In Van's memories, 'Lendel had died after being repudiated by his Companion, Gala. He had suicided, throwing himself off the Bell Tower. Shortly after that, Yfandes had Chosen Van. He had also tried to kill himself in the tower where 'Lendel's body had been. He shook his head; those were not memories he wanted to stir up.  
  
Vanyel looked at Tylendel again, "Do you know anything about what is going on here?" He asked. Tylendel shook his head. "No, from what I've heard none of the Companions here do either." Vanyel sighed. "Have you spoken to anyone here?" He asked. Tylendel shook his head again. "No.I've just been listening mostly. But the Queen will definitely want to speak with you." Vanyel looked at him. "Us." He corrected.  
  
Tylendel nodded, "Yeah, us." He agreed, though Vanyel could tell that he wasn't sure about it. He was about to speak when there was a gentle knock on the door. He looked at Tylendel, " Were you expecting anyone?" Tylendel shook his head, and kind of shrank into himself a bit. Vanyel frowned, that was not a good reaction.  
  
He went to answer the door. Standing there was a woman. She was extraordinary. Not her looks exactly, but the way she held herself, she had an air of confidence. She was a Herald for sure, for she wore the Whites that all Heralds wore, though she wore a long skirt in the place of the breeches that every other Herald wore. Her blonde hair was in a knot at the nape of her neck, and on her head, resting in her hair was a thin circlet of gold. Her sapphire blue eyes regarded him with a curiosity and hope that he could not describe. He stood there for a minute. This was the Queen! Finally he stepped to the side and invited her in.  
  
She nodded and smiled at him. "I am Selenay. Current Queen of Valdemar. If you do not mind, I would like to talk to you for a bit." Vanyel nodded "Of course. I am Vanyel. Though I am sure you already know that." He motioned to Tylendel, who was trying to look as inconspicuous as possible. "And this is Tylendel." Selenay nodded to Tylendel and looked back to Vanyel.  
  
"Well, I have quite a few questions actually." Selenay began. 


	3. Chapter 3

Vanyel sighed, he had thought that by talking only to Selenay that he would have escaped the third degree, but she had so many questions. He couldn't even answer some of them. He was feeling very ill again and just wanted to spend some time with 'Lendel, to try to figure things out, but he did not want to send Selenay away. She was the Queen after all, and she had a right to ask her questions.  
  
Finally to Van's surprise, 'Lendel spoke up, "I don't mean to seem rude, but I think Van needs to get some more rest, he's answered all of your questions that he could." Selenay nodded, "You are right, and I am very sorry. I did not realize how much time has passed. Vanyel, thank you. I will, no doubt, have more questions, but for now you should just rest. I will keep you updated on what happens." Vanyel nodded, and held open the door for Selenay, and she left. No doubt she was going to have to go straight to Council.  
  
Vanyel turned to 'Lendel after he closed the door behind Selenay. "Thank you. I didn't want to seem rude to send her away." 'Lendel smiled slightly. "Good thing I don't care about that kind of thing, huh?" Vanyel smiled and sat next to 'Lendel. 'Lendel put his head on Vanyel's shoulder. "Actually I could tell that you aren't feeling well, and your health has to come before protocol. I will make sure of it." Vanyel looked at 'Lendel, he had sounded so determined. There was a look of fierce determination in his eyes as well. A look that even the pain reflected there could not hide. Vanyel actually pitied anyone that got in 'Lendel's way.  
  
Vanyel brushed a blonde curl off of 'Lendel's forehead, "I.I missed you." 'Lendel looked at him. "I'm sorry, ashke." Vanyel hugged him. "I love you, 'Lendel."  
  
'Lendel hugged him tightly. "I love you too, Van." He pulled away, "You should get some more rest now."  
  
Vanyel sighed, he knew 'Lendel was right, he just didn't want to go back to sleep. "Stay with me?" He asked quietly. 'Lendel nodded, "Nothing could make me leave." Vanyel nodded and got comfortable on the bed. 'Lendel looked at him, and then curled up next to him.  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
Talia was smiling as she walked toward the House of Healing. She had just come from seeing Dirk. No matter how down she got, he always managed to lift her spirits. I guess that is what comes from being lifebonded to someone. She thought to herself. She smiled again. Dirk might not be the best-looking person in the world, but he was most definitely the sweetest. She loved him more with every moment she spent with him. The only one that had even remotely come close was Kris, and that had been more like a best- friend, brother-sister relationship. She stopped smiling, for Kris had died, and she had come very close. She shook her head and tried to drive away those memories.  
  
She was on her way to see how Vanyel was doing. It had been a few days, and Rolan assured her that it was not an inopportune time to visit him. She knocked on the door and he called for her to come in. She entered with a smile, not surprised to see 'Lendel with him. "I came to see how you were doing." Vanyel looked up, "Quite a bit better, actually." He told her. He had been having a discussion with 'Lendel about what had happened to each of them after 'Lendel had died. Well, Vanyel was talking, 'Lendel was unusually quiet. And that worried Vanyel. He was more worried about 'Lendel than he was about himself.  
  
Talia nodded, "That's good." She looked at 'Lendel, "And how are you doing?" She knew about what had happened to him, but he really hadn't spoken to anyone so she really didn't know what had happened after his suicide. 'Lendel looked at her. "Fine." Talia frowned. He was obviously not talking to Vanyel either, by the concerned look on Vanyel's face. She looked at him. "Are you really? Or are you just saying that so no one worries?" 'Lendel looked a bit surprised but repeated that he was fine. She was about to say something else, but a look from Vanyel stopped her. She sighed. "Alright. I guess I'll let you talk. If either of you needs anything just call." Vanyel nodded and thanked her. She nodded and left, quite disturbed.  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
Vanyel looked at 'Lendel. "Will you please talk to me?" He asked once again. 'Lendel just looked at him. "I don't know what to tell you." Vanyel got quiet. It was kind of strange for Vanyel to be the one trying to get him to open up instead of the other way around. 'Lendel sighed; he really didn't know what to say. He remembered the things that Van told him about Stef.as if he was there.If what Van said was true, he was there as Stefen. He looked down. It was all so confusing. He wished, once again, that he had Gala to talk to. He knew she would have been able to help him. He sighed. It had been his own fault that she had repudiated him. Because of his need for revenge.they did not understand that he had promised Staven in those last moments.  
  
He felt the tears welling up again, but quickly swallowed them. He didn't want to cry again, tears didn't help or change anything. Suddenly Vanyel looked at him, "It's alright to cry. No one will see you except me, and I definitely won't think any the worse of you for it." 'Lendel just looked at him. He would think the worse of himself. He had cried enough for a lifetime, and nothing had changed. Vanyel wanted him to talk to him, but did he really know what he was asking for?  
  
"You really want me to talk to you? You want me to tell you how I'm feeling?" He asked more coldly than he had intended. Vanyel winced at his tone but nodded. "I do." 'Lendel sighed again. "Alright. How I'm feeling is guilty, and confused. I know it was my fault I was repudiated, and then I made things even worse when I." He couldn't say the word died. "And I know I made it worse for you as well. I've been told that you tried to kill yourself after.and then Yfandes Chose you. But I do remember the things you've told me about you and Stefen.I guess I really was him.I don't know how I came here as me.I don't know what's going on.I don't even really know you anymore. I keep seeing you as the Vanyel I remember, and then the one Stefen remembers." He trailed off and looked down.  
  
Vanyel remained quiet for a few moments. This was definitely confusing. He had known Stef was 'Lendel returned to him. But he didn't know how to deal with 'Lendel sitting right in front of him, telling him he remembered being Stef. "I don't know what to tell you.it's all so confusing. I am so glad you're here with me. Even if you don't know what's going on any more than I do."  
  
'Lendel looked at him. He hadn't told him that it wasn't his fault he had been repudiated, even though that had been what he was expecting. He knew it was his fault, and he had deserved what he got. He was actually surprised they had let him in the palace. He had found out that he was the only Herald in Valdemar's history to be repudiated. They probably used him as an example or something like that. 'Don't do this or you'll end up repudiated like Tylendel Frelennye.' He imagined them saying. He felt the tears again. It wasn't fair. But then life wasn't fair. He of all people should know that. He had also read some of the histories about Vanyel. He knew some of them were true, due to his memories of being Stefen. He couldn't believe how some of the tales got so twisted though. He was surprised there weren't any tales about himself, but then he wasn't the greatest Herald-Mage in history. Vanyel was. He looked at Vanyel again. Most of his tales were good, they had made him out to be the hero he was. He could just imagine if there were any about himself. He didn't want to even think about that.  
  
"I don't know if I'm exactly glad I'm here, but if I have to be here, I'm glad you're with me." He told Vanyel. Vanyel smiled slightly and hugged him. "I missed you so much.and I will help you however I can. Though I'm not sure if I can really do anything." 'Lendel hugged back, but didn't reply. He didn't think anyone could do anything for him.  
  
: You're doing well, love. If anything can help him, being with you might. : Yfandes told Vanyel. : I hope so. It hurts me to see him hurting so. : He replied. He felt a wave of love and reassurance from her. : I know, love. : She replied. He sighed and looked at 'Lendel. He had been watching him. 'Lendel looked at him, "What did 'Fandes say?" Vanyel told him and he sighed. "I guess it does help a little, being with you." He hesitated and looked down. "Can.can we go see 'Fandes?" He asked quietly. Vanyel looked at him in surprise. "You want to?" 'Lendel nodded. : You don't mind, do you love? : Vanyel asked Yfandes. Her reply was a definite. Of course she didn't mind. Vanyel looked at 'Lendel again. "Alright."  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
A few minutes later, they stood in Companions Field with Yfandes. 'Lendel was very quiet and Vanyel wondered why he had wanted to go and see 'Fandes.  
  
"I'm not sure why I wanted to come see her." 'Lendel answered Vanyel's unspoken question. "I just.if I can't see Gala, I guess.I just wanted to see the next best thing.not that Yfandes is second best." He added quickly, looking at Yfandes.  
  
Yfandes nuzzled 'Lendel. : Tell him I know, love. And I understand. That I'll help him however I can. : Vanyel relayed that to 'Lendel. He smiled slightly. "Thank you." Vanyel hugged him. "We're here for you, 'Lendel. We'll both help you if we can." 'Lendel hugged back, but didn't respond. 


	4. Chapter 4

They stayed there quietly spending time with Yfandes for most of the afternoon, though the other Companions, all of them in residence, came to join them.  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
Talia clenched her fists in frustration. She looked at the members of the Alliance Council. They were arguing again, and she could feel their emotions battering her shields. Sometimes being an Empath is a real pain. She thought as she doubled her shielding. Suddenly she stood up and slammed her fist on the table. All eyes turned to her, as silence descended. She had always stayed in the background, always quietly but forcefully spoken her opinion. Now her anger was evident.  
  
"What are you doing?" She asked in anger, "This is solving nothing. We are here to work something out, not to bicker! These meetings are not held because we enjoy them. They are not held so you could all gather to argue. They are being held so that we can help each other. We have formed an Alliance whether you like it or not. You must have thought you could work together, or else you would have denied the Alliance. Prove yourselves true, and concentrate on what is important. The safety of not only your individual countries, but perhaps the entire world. If we could survive the cataclysm, we have to work together to survive what else may come." She abruptly sat down.  
  
Everyone stared at her in shock. She looked at each of them in turn. As she met their eyes, each looked down. They were obviously ashamed of themselves, as they should be. She then looked at Selenay. The Queen nodded and took over. The meeting went smoothly after that, though they still did not accomplish anything.  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
'Lendel looked up as he noticed that all the Companions in residence had gathered around them. They were each lending him their support, which had to be an unprecedented event. He looked at Vanyel, who looked as surprised as he felt. "Why are they doing this for me?" He asked then he looked around him, "Why are you all doing this? I'm not that important! I'm the one who was repudiated because I couldn't be a good Herald, because I couldn't control my anger! Van's the all-powerful Herald-Mage. He's the one you should be helping. I don't deserve it." The last was spoken very quietly.  
  
Vanyel was about to respond, to tell 'Lendel that none of that was true, when he was interrupted by a young woman's voice. "That isn't true. They obviously see something in you. Something that was also seen long ago." Vanyel and 'Lendel spun at the voice. The companions had moved in order to reveal a young woman of about sixteen or seventeen. She was tall and slender, with shoulder-length blonde hair and mischievous sapphire eyes. She also wore the Grays of a Heraldic Trainee.  
  
'Lendel just stared at the young woman. The voice had been very, very familiar, though his first thought was that it was impossible. "Gala?" He asked, knowing the answer, but wanting to find out what she would say. She looked at him, and then looked around, suddenly realizing where she was. "I'm sorry? My name is Galina."  
  
'Lendel looked down. "Oh.of course, I thought." Galina looked at him. He shook his head. "Never mind." Vanyel, who had unconsciously backed up closer to Yfandes when Galina had approached, sent a wave of reassurance and comfort along his link to 'Lendel. But he remained quiet and out of the way. Galina looked between them. "Who are you? I'm sorry, I don't want to seem rude, but I am obviously out here for a reason." She then looked straight at 'Lendel and met his eyes. "And I felt drawn to you."  
  
'Lendel shivered as he looked into her eyes. They were so damn familiar. He could swear it was Gala standing in front of him. But she had clearly said her name was Galina, and she obviously didn't know him. Maybe it was just that he missed her so much, his mind was creating things that weren't really there.  
  
Galina cocked her head to the side and studied 'Lendel. She knew she had never met him, but he was so familiar. There had to be a reason she had come out here without realizing what she was doing. She realized they had never answered her question. "Are you going to answer my question? Who are you?" She had meant the question for them both, but she remained looking at 'Lendel, and only really wanted an answer from him.  
  
Vanyel, seeing this, excused himself quietly, and left with Yfandes, thoroughly confused.  
  
'Lendel looked at Galina again. "I am Tylendel Frelennye." He watched her, to see if the name meant anything to her. Galina looked at him, silently. The name was definitely familiar, and she felt like she knew him. There had to be a reason she had been drawn to him. "The name does sound familiar." She told him. "I know I've never met you before, though." She paused. "I.I'd like to get to know you, though. If that's alright." 'Lendel nodded. "I'd like that. I don't know you, but I feel like I do. And lately I haven't been very trusting of people that I don't know, but you are a Trainee, and, well, I've been told that Companions don't Choose wrong. Though mine seemed to."  
  
Galina stepped closer, "That isn't true. Gala didn't Choose wrong she just made the wrong choice when she didn't stand by you, when you needed her the most." 'Lendel looked at her with narrowed eyes. "How do you know that?" Galina looked down. "I.I don't know, but I do know that she wouldn't have Chosen you in the first place if you weren't a good person. She just didn't stop to think of how the death of your twin affected you so much, and that your lust for revenge wasn't only yours but a promise to Staven." She suddenly looked at him, scared. "I don't know how I know all of this, but I have to go. I have classes early." With that she ran back to the Collegium, leaving him staring after her, wondering how she knew about his promise to Staven, when he hadn't told anyone about it. 


	5. Chapter 5

Galina hurried inside, she was scared about what had happened, and wondered how she knew things she shouldn't know. She nearly ran into two of her yearmates.  
  
"Galina! What's wrong?" She looked up to see Lance and Katrina. Lance looked handsome as ever with his disheveled brown hair and warm brown eyes. Right now those eyes held concern for her. Next to him, Katrina also looked as amazing as ever. Her waist-length, raven hair was perfect as usual. No matter what she did, it seemed to never get messed up. Her deep blue eyes also held concern.  
  
Galina looked away. "Nothing. I was just out in Companion's Field." She knew the excuse was lame and that neither of them believed her. They were so close that if something was wrong with one, the others always knew. Katrina looked at her. "Did you go to see Elizabeth?" She asked. Galina started. She hadn't even seen her Companion when she was out there. : Love? : She 'spoke. : Where were you? Do you know what is going on? : While she waited for her Companion to answer, Galina quietly answered Katrina's question. "No, I didn't even see her. " She very quietly filled them in on what had happened.  
  
Lance put an arm around her. "Well, it's not a bad thing, or Elizabeth would have done something right?" Galina nodded. That was true. Elizabeth had never steered her wrong before. : It wasn't exactly bad, love. : Elizabeth told her. : It was just.different. : Galina frowned. What kind of an answer was that? Unfortunately it was a typical answer from a Companion. She really didn't expect a normal answer, but she had to ask anyway. : What do you mean by that? Do you know what's going on with me? : Elizabeth didn't answer, and for some reason, that made Galina angry. : I know that you know. Why won't you tell me? Is it something I have to figure out on my own? : She felt an affirmative and then Elizabeth replied. : I do know, love. But I can't tell you. It is either something you will figure out on your own, or that you will never figure out. Either way, I cannot interfere. :  
  
Galina was about to reply, when she realized that Lance and Katrina were still watching her. She sighed, "I asked Elizabeth if she knows what's going on. She told me that she does, but that she can't tell me. She says she can't interfere in any way."  
  
Lance looked angry at that, Katrina just looked thoughtful. It was Katrina who spoke, "Maybe you should ask this Tylendel person. There is no reason for him to not tell you, if he knows." Lance nodded, "And if he doesn't know, maybe he can help you figure it out."  
  
Galina looked between them and nodded. What they said did make sense. She had felt drawn to him. He would most likely be willing to help her.  
  
A bell sounded, signaling the end of lunch. Katrina looked at Galina, "We have to go to class, but if there's any way we can help, don't hesitate to ask." Galina nodded again, "Where are you both going? I have a session to work on my Mage-Gift. I never had any trouble with classes until now." Lance sighed, "At least your Gift doesn't make people fear you. Firestarting is definitely not what I would have chosen, had I been given the choice." Katrina put an around around him, "At least your Gifts are interesting." She told her friends. "I'm stuck with boring old Fetching."  
  
Another bell sounded, signaling the beginning of the next class. The three looked at each other and chorused. "Late again," and then took off at a run for their next class.  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
'Lendel stood there for a while, alone, as the Companions drifted off one by one. He knew, somehow, that he should know this Galina. She reminded him so damn much of Gala. It was uncanny. And Gala was the only possible one who could have known about his promise to Staven. She had known him inside and out. Even Van hadn't known. All he had known was his need for revenge. 'Lendel winced at how he had used Van to get that revenge. He briefly wondered where Van was, but decided that he was probably spending time with Yfandes, and decided not to bother him. He walked alone for a while, lost in thought.  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
Vanyel walked quietly with Yfandes. He had been confused before, but now he was even more so. : 'Fandes? That wasn't Gala, was it? : He asked He knew it was impossible, but he also trusted 'Lendel's reaction. Yfandes' reply was simple. : I can't really say, love. : He knew he probably should have been angry about that, he had thought that he and Yfandes were past keeping secrets from each other, after all that they'd been through together. But there were obviously some things that it was not necessary to know.  
  
He felt a wave of love and reassurance from her. : I'm sorry, love. : He told her. : I'm not angry. I think I'm just depressing myself. Things are so confusing. :  
  
Yfandes nuzzled him lightly. : I know, love, but we will figure things out. I am sorry that I can't say anything about this. I know after all that we've been through, that secrets between us just aren't right. : Vanyel interrupted before she could continue. : I know. : He told her. : I'm not angry with you. I do understand. :  
  
They walked together in silence for a while.  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
'Lendel looked up as he approached the Collegium, he had decided to go find Galina, to talk to her some more. There were a couple of Trainees in the hallway, so he decided to ask them if they knew where he could find her.  
  
When he got close enough for them to hear him, he spoke up. "Excuse me." They both turned to look at him. The boy, who had disheveled brown hair and brown eyes, looked at him questioningly. The girl, with long raven hair and deep blue eyes, spoke. "Can we help you?"  
  
"I hope so." 'Lendel replied. "I was wondering if either of you might know where I can find Galina?" The questioning look in the boy's eyes turned to suspicion, but he still did not talk. It was the girl who answered once again. "She's in a session right now." She looked at him, "But we can tell her you were looking for her." She waited for him to supply his name. He did so. "I am Tylendel. Just please tell her I need to speak with her." The girl nodded, "We'll do that." 'Lendel nodded, and headed back down the hall.  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
Galina sighed in frustration. She usually had trouble with the session to work on her Mage-Gift, but today had been worse. She had not been able to concentrate at all, and finally her teacher had sent her away. He had told her not to come back until she could do better. She would think he didn't like her, by the way he acted, except he was a Herald, and he would teach her to his best ability even if he didn't like her. It was strange, but she really didn't like him. She sighed again. Oh well. She didn't have a choice in her teachers.  
  
She was so distracted that she didn't see the person in front of her until she literally ran into him. She looked up to see Tylendel standing in front of her. "I'm sorry." She began, but he interrupted her. "It's alright, but I need to talk to you." Galina nodded and followed him back to his room.  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
'Lendel motioned for her to sit and then sat across from her. He looked at the young blonde. He could tell by her manner that she was usually a very merry and mischievous person. Right now, though, she was very serious and she looked a bit scared. Of me? He wondered. He hoped not. For some reason he liked her.  
  
He had had this whole speech planned. It was all about how he didn't know how she knew the things about him that she knew, but he was going to find out no matter what. As he rehearsed it in his head, he realized how cold it sounded. He decided to not use the speech and to just go with whatever popped into his head.  
  
He looked at her. "I had this whole speech about what I was going to say to you. But I really don't think it's appropriate, and now I don't know what to say to you." Galina looked a bit surprised at his honesty, and her words confirmed that. "I am surprised that you're being so honest with me, considering that you don't even know me."  
  
"But I do."  
  
She looked at him sharply, "How? How do you know me?" His reply was simple. "The same way you know me, I suppose." Galina nodded, that made sense. "So, you don't know what's going on either?" She asked him. He shook his head, "I wish I did." He sighed. "I am so confused. I feel like I know you, and you somehow know things only one being could know about me."  
  
Galina looked at him, "Gala?" She asked. He nodded. "Yes, Gala. She was my Companion. She." He paused and swallowed hard, "She.repudiated me."  
  
Galina looked down, "Oh.I.I knew that." She looked at him, and he felt lost in her sapphire eyes. "That was her mistake, not yours. She didn't realize what she was doing, how much you really needed her at that moment. She didn't realize that Vanyel wouldn't be enough for you if she died, after you'd already lost Staven." 


	6. Chapter 6

Vanyel headed back to his own room and realized that he didn't know where 'Lendel's room was. : Are you busy? : He 'spoke 'Lendel. The reply took a minute. : I'm actually alone now.I was talking to Galina. :  
  
: Do you want me to come and see you? : Vanyel asked him. 'Lendel's reply was hesitant. : If you want to.: He then told Vanyel where his room was and Vanyel headed there immediately.  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
'Lendel was just sitting on the bed when Vanyel arrived. He looked like hell. Vanyel went in and sat next to him. "Are you okay?" He asked. 'Lendel shook his head, "I'm even more convinced that Galina is Gala. But I don't understand why I'm meeting her now, here."  
  
Vanyel put an arm around him, but didn't say anything. He was rewarded when 'Lendel continued.  
  
"She knows things about me that only Gala could know." He looked at Vanyel, "Things even you don't know.we know that Heralds can be reborn as Companions. Well, wouldn't it be possible for Companions to be reborn as Heralds?" Vanyel looked thoughtful. "That makes sense. I asked 'Fandes if she knew. She told me that she couldn't say anything about it."  
  
'Lendel nodded, "That's to be expected. If it is Gala, then she'll have to regain her memories naturally, if she ever does." He looked down and repeated. "If she ever does."  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
Galina went straight to her room after she finished talking to 'Lendel. Thankfully the room was empty. She had more than half expected Lance and Katrina to be there, waiting for her. They usually met in the evenings. It was Galina's turn to be hostess, and they were supposed to be meeting in her room tonight. Maybe they'd decided that she needed some time to herself.  
  
That was fine with her. She had said some more stuff that she shouldn't have known. But this time she remembered what she'd said. She remembered 'Lendel too. She remembered things about him that no one knew. At least she didn't think that anyone else knew. She hadn't wanted to ask him, though. Maybe she was Gala. Wouldn't she remember being Gala though?  
  
She decided to ask Elizabeth. Her reply was quiet. : I really don't know, love. I know that when Heralds are reborn as Companions they keep their memories. I don't know if reborn Companions do though. :  
  
Galina sighed. : So I am Gala? : Elizabeth's reply was more vague. : I can't say. : Galina snapped at her. :I should have expected that answer. :  
  
Elizabeth's return reply was apologetic. : I am sorry, love. I wish I could tell you more. :  
  
Galina sighed again and looked up as her door opened. Lance and Katrina came in. She smiled and put on a happy face for her friends. She hoped that they didn't notice that the smile was fake, as they spent the evening together.  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
Talia growled a bit as the Allies began arguing again. They had banded together very well in order for the Mages to scry, to see if they could get any more information.  
  
The Shin'a'in Shaman had gone into a trance. And then, she had spoken what appeared to be a prophecy, though she didn't remember saying anything. Now everyone was arguing over what the prophecy meant.  
  
Talia growled louder and stood up, commanding silence. Everyone looked at her. "We need to stop arguing." She said forcefully. "We need to figure out what this prophecy means, if it even is a prophecy." She met the eyes of each of them individually. As she looked at each of them, most of them looked down. This was definitely not the first time she'd had to get angry to get them to stop arguing.  
  
She then repeated the prophecy. "A time of change is nearly here. A past disaster overlaps the present. Victory can be achieved over enemies from past and present. But beware one enemy above all." This started them arguing all over again. Talia sat back down. There was not going to be anything accomplished until they quit arguing, so she decided to just let them argue them selves out.  
  
  
  
  
  
Authors note: Sorry for the shortness of this chapter. I'm trying to think of more ideas and just where exactly I want this story to go. Also, thank you for the reviews. 


End file.
